


de antónimos y desampares

by peaxsell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, Gay, Gay Sex, London, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Poetic, Poetry, United Kingdom, United States
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxsell/pseuds/peaxsell
Summary: serie de one-shots de diferentes parejas referentes a la banda inglesa Queen.1-. tranquilidad (Freddie & John).2-. furia (Brian & Roger).3-. paz (Freddie & Roger).4-. guerra (Brian & John).5-. blanco (Roger & John).6-. negro (Freddie & Brian).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'm going to publish this story in spanish so that's is all, join and enjoy it!

pareja: Freddie Mercury & John Deacon.

“mirad, al cielo y al averno, decidme cuál es la diferencia cuando el alma está podrida, decidme cuál es la diferencia cuando se es poderoso e inescrupuloso”

la poesía flotaba entre sus dedos, ante el papiro blanquecino, con cuadrados cuidadosamente y mecánicamente traspasados, él mismo, con la distal incrustada en aquella suavidad y con las callosidades de las yemas de sus dedos, que hace media hora escribían sin parar, cansadas. con el ceño contraído, la vida errada, el sentimiento doloroso dentro de su corazón; transcribia una y otra vez líneas imperfectas y poco paralelas, cada una de ellas tenía el sentido más mortuorio que el anterior y su nariz se sorbeteaba sin cesar. 

“decidme quién es digno de amar cuando la cabeza la tiene entre las piernas, si vosotros sabéis aquello yo mismo me haré cargo de mis burdas palabras”

la impresición de sus parpadeos se hizo constante, la luz sobre su cabeza era el único calor cercano que sentía y con su sombra tapaba el cuerpo poético que se tendía, sensualmente, sobre la mesa, delineado con las líricas más sentidas y empalagosas, inundadas de sentimientos a flor de piel. 

más allá, afuera, unas suaves gotas resbalaban por la ventana cerca de su escritorio, llovizna delatora de los sentimientos ocultos, de la vida oculta, de la negación y la molestia en su frente arrugada; se vio así mismo como un viejo decrépito, teñido de tintes grises, la palabra baja y las manos vacías. un viejo perverso que saborea sus labios y soba sus manos con ardiente deseo, un viejo que solamente desea amar.

con ello su mente volaba más rápido de lo que sus dedos podían escribir y frustrado mordisqueaba sus labios con la intención de generar más rapidez, garabateando sin cuidado sus fugaces ideas, sin poder alcanzar su propia mente. estaba en la cúspide, quería expresar tanto y sus manos se le hacían tan lentas y sumergido en aquel escenario de manos y pies atadas, con la cabeza gacha y el silencio sobre su cabeza saltó al improvisto de la puerta siendo abierta, puerta que le parecía el portal más infamio y lardoso y con el ceño fruncido, las ideas aún expuestas en la piel, se volteó hasta observar a aquel imprudente que amenazaba con quebrar su lúgubre ataraxia, ahora raída por aquel cabello largo, ese hombre de pie frente suyo, bajo el marco del roble muerto, con la piel blanca, las pecas leves que aún podía ver desde su lugar, los labios pálidos, a él mismo estremeciéndose. 

“por favor, clamaron, que el hombre vuelva a amar antes de que su calcedonia intención se haga incongruente”

su pecho se contrajo, una vez más, intentando respirar en las delicias de las cardenas peripuestas, ante la mirada atónita, la ropa húmeda y el pecho hambriento que como vaivén de octubre, sube y baja despavorido. prurito la idea se acabó a medida que lanzó lejos el cincel de entre sus dedos y se levantaba del arnés de mimbre, dispuesto al encuentro fortuito; con los pies apresurados, las manos callosas, quienes deseosas intentaban encontrarse con la cara de su amante, aún con el deseo entre los labios, a las pesar de todos sus anhelos escabrosamente anormales; sus manos sostuvieron los hombros del otro como si de esa forma evitara caer de rodillas ante el placer. temblaba de frío el otro hombre y él se preocupó de que obtuviera el calor que necesitaba.

es por eso que acercó su rostro, con los dedos incrustados en la humedad de la camiseta roja, más abajo, la piel de mármol como las esculturas griegas refinadas, olisqueando la frialdad de la noche, el aroma a tierra mojada y al invierno abrazador. sus labios solamente se rozaron, olisqueando aún, como si de esa forma contuviera sus pretensiones. abrió la boca, aún con la contraria cerrada, empujando sus dedos sobre la piel mojada. 

—¿qué quieres? —se atrevía a preguntar por fin, acercando, peligrosamente, sus labios a las zonas erógenas que detonaban la vergüenza de sus labios y mofletes adjunto acudía el calor en el cuerpo del contrario. no se mencionó nada y el menor se dejó hacer a voluntad del risueñor. —¿qué quieres? —habia vuelto a cuestionar, desnudando su aprensión, despojando de los harapos del vejestorio, esos ropajes infectados de rocío de tierra, con manchas cafés y verdosas, goteando en el suelo de la vieja madera de la vieja casa de la vieja emoción de la vieja sección de sucesos. 

cayó primero el gabán, sin delicadeza alguna, luego fueron cómplices la camiseta roja, los malabares rosa, la piel blanca, húmeda. la tercera cosa que cayó fue el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones, que comenzaban a deslizarse suavemente por sus angostas caderas. mordisqueó sus labios, ya no con la impaciencia de la lentitud de sus dedos sino que con el placer del saber de la gracia de Newton. —¿qué buscas, qué deseas? —sus mejillas ardían y la luz tenue sobre sus cabezas hacía relucir aquella delgadez inválida de sus sentimientos y exponía la fortaleza de los deseos vulgares. mojó sus labios con el jugueteo de su lengua, suspirando a medida que esos pantalones eran quitados por la misma persona a la que desnudaba con la mirada. 

era un hecho que el frío ya no existía en aquella habitación, que en el afeizar yacía la olvidada planta verde de decoración y sobre la mesa; la olvidada hoja de garabatos quisquillosos.

y en eso, sus ojos se volvieron a reunir, con el mismo deseo, con la misma intensidad. aquellos que llegaban a brillar de desesperos y ardían tanto como sus pieles. —bésame, Freddie, bésame como nunca antes lo hayas hecho, bésame hasta el cansancio, hazme saber que tus intensiones no son sanas, dime lo horrible que deseas que me tienda en esa cama y abra mis piernas hacia ti, dime lo mucho que anhelas que suplique por tu nombre, porque si me lo pides, ésta noche, yo lo haré —se extendió sobre la cama, a la voluntad surrealista, con el destello ardiente sobre su vientre y los labios pecaminosos que comenzaban acercarse a medida que sus dientes se incrustaban cada vez más en la tierna piel. se quedó quieto, de pie, con la lluvia creciente azotando el tejado, con la ansiedad en sus brazos. 

luego de unos segundos pudo reaccionar y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con rapidez, lo más que podía en un tiempo reducido, lo que su propio cuerpo era capaz de hacer; y ahora, felinamente, comenzaba a arrastrarse hasta la cama, mientras que el otro abría sus piernas para recibir al bandido de líricas olvidadas. se arrastraba como un pavo real cortejeando a la dama, abriendo las alas y pavoneándose en su gracioso andar, y entre los muslos color crema se instaló, con el deseo en la entre pierna y respirando por el estómago, quién bombeaba más rápido de lo normal. 

lamió los labios ajenos y los besó con suma delicadeza, porque en su alma le ameritaba la deliciosa intención de generar lo que su propio corazón buscaba en los textos anteriores, en sus dedos, quienes se clavaban con fiereza en la pluma que había abandonado con tanta facilidad desde que aquel hombre había ingresado al cuarto, la manilla incrustada en la pared contraria, con la impaciencia en el alma a pesar de que su cuerpo demostraba serenidad ante su baldragas espectador y la acumulación de intensiones dentro de su vientre. ese turbio pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza cuando se había puesto de pie ante la figura que reflectaba sus ojos y las sucias intenciones que sus manos comenzaron a confabular con divina facultad; y ahí lo tenía, a su voluntad, bajo su piel ardiente que palpitaba como su ansioso corazón, con la boca pastosa y las ansias entre sus manos. lo primero que hizo fue recorrer cada centímetro de lo tosco que era su piel, a pesar de ser blanca como las calas padecía de cierta dureza por la lozana de su hombría, con besos impregnados en toda su piel, que recorría con su boca, con sus dedos, y el leve movimiento impaciente de las caderas; ambas partes íntimas estrellándose con sensualidad, refregandose con fulgor y exquicites. sus labios pululaban con furia y de ellos emergían sensuales sones guturales, la boca atrapada en la yugular, el pulso en la lengua y el calor impaciente. el cielo evocaba mil silencios espantosos y uno de ellos el placer infragante de la noche; bajo ese mismo cielo se mantenían ellos, estrechos y ardientes, con la sed en la garganta y a Freud en la espalda. 

la boca inmersa en los sentimientos que imperecederos intentaban en los escondrijos quedarse, con la aspereza y los dedos inquietos. —te amo, te amo tanto —el encuentro fue especial. 

y ante esa noción, se quedaron inmunes a cualquier quiebre de la realidad. con la piel ardiente, la boca entre abierta, tironeos entre sus cabellos largos y rizados y el alma acongojada en el espacio tiempo. su mano, intrépida, logró tomar la vida por las riendas ganándose un alarido exaltado de seducción. no fue suficiente, ante la noche y la vanagloria; nunca era suficiente. 

“deseo terminar escribiendo versos sobre tu piel y comerte a besos si es posible”

el sube y baja intenso en su ahuecada mano, sus bocas unidas más no por un beso, llenándose de gemidos inquietos y desesperados. los párpados del castaño se cerraron, empuñándose con fuerza, a la par que su garganta se seca y se envenena la piel. quién estaba sobre él, furiosamente fregaba su impureza los muslos del otro y a medida que el clímax se acercaba un destello de luz llegaba. tocaron el cielo, hablaron con Dios, sus cajas torácicas no hicieron otra cosa que expandirse y contraerse en gran medida por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, ante ese aire caliente que taciturno se volvía sofocante en sus rostros. alcanzaron más allá de todo; y el amante lírico pudo encontrar por fin su palabra preciada, pudo por fin saber qué es lo que tanto le frustraba, lo que le había mantenido por treinta minutos anteriores a la excitante llegada de su compañía escribiendo sin parar; ahora lo veía con claridad, esa melodía, esa sensación, ahora lo veía claramente; sus ojos se abrieron, su pecho comenzó a arder, por fin había arribado en el tormento de la turbia navegación. 

reposó su frente, tranquilamente, en el pecho del otro. espero a recomponerse, a pesar de que no había sido tocado; su piel se sintió tan ardiente como la primera vez y pudo llegar sin la necesidad de que alguien lo tocase, alguien lo mimase, le dijese cosas lindas, lo contemplace o lo adorace; su ropa interior se sentía tan húmeda como la piel del otro al llegar, y asimismo su mano también sostenía cierta viscosidad cómplice. tragó saliva. 

—por fin lo pude encontrar —mencionaba. el otro reía con pasirmonia y clemencia. —¿qué cosa? —se había aventurado a preguntar con la voz adormilada y cansada.

—la canción que andaba buscando, por fin la pude encontrar.


	2. caos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the pain becomes the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in Spanish, but soon it will be in English, even if it is bad English. in spite of everything, enjoy reading!

pareja; Brian May & Roger Taylor.

 

en la sentencia de muerte se asolapó en su propio sillón, con las manos incrustadas en los costados y la vid entre las cejas. sus labios, que resecos se encontraban, intentaban permanecer el mayor tiempo en silencio solo por la comodidad del sonido sordo que en su propia confabulación se creaba. el ambiente era fresco y tendido, su aliento quemaba y el agrio sabor del vino en la tierna carne de su boca comenzaba a escurrirse hasta sus papilas gustativas. cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, como si de esa manera pudiese hallar por fin la paz y encontrarse en posición fetal, en un lecho alfombrado, con su madre al lado, susurrándole bellas palabras. su propia piel comenzaba a teñirse de un blanquecino inquieto mientras sus dedos se teñían de un morado infamia en las puntas de estos, sus ojos, que aún obstaculizados por sus párpados, querían moverse empero su propio cerebro le impedía aquel movimiento tan ameno que el mismo podía hacer todos los días, todas las mañanas, todas las noches, a cada segundo; pero ahí estaba, luchando sentado, con el alma tras suyo, despavorida y él desnudo, sin ningún arma que le pudiese reclamar como ávido ganador.

era cierto, todo eso que su mente estaba rasgando como mentira, era cierto; todo era tan cierto como las palabras de una mujer enojada o como las de un padre decepcionado, fuertes y dolorosas; le hundían en la mismísima miseria que él podía sostener en sus pies y de sostener hablamos cuando sus propios ojos se pudieron abrir, por fin, inundados de la inmundicia de su alma, llorosos y hambrientos, con la nariz en el desliz rojizo y con los labios inquietos mascullando clamores.

pedía clamor por su alma, por su santa madre quién enojada le había incrustado su dedo índice en su pecho, a su padre quién furioso se había levantado de su asiento y había golpeado la mesa. clamor por sus lágrimas que se avecinaban como aquella vez sobre la mesa, clamor a Dios y a todos los dioses existentes; porque de así se podría purificar, de esa forma sus padres lo podían aceptar, de esa forma su amante podría facilitar las cosas entre ellos.

había sido un largo tour por un letárgio imprudente que con desmesura oscilaba entre sus propios cabales. no podía saber, con precisión, si es que su propia culpa se confabulaba con la falsedad de sus palabras o si es que el calefón inquieto comenzaba a arder dentro de su pecho en los sones ardientes que pululaban en la expansión de ondas sonoras. fue eso, el grito más escabroso, diciéndole groserías e improperios sobre su persona, ante la desvalorización de sí mismo y del cielo que le mantenía aún con vida.

se suponía, él suponía tantas cosas, debía estar bien, parsimonioso, silencioso; bien. pero no, sus manos siempre le jugaban una mala pasada y su corazón terminaba boca abajo, con el mentón ensangrentado y lloroso mientras el barro teñía sus manos venosas, adolorido. su corazón había sido siempre el afectado en la situación, más allá de su padre y su madre se abstuvieran a que su hijo fuera un "maricón"; era lo que realmente sentía, la malversación de caudales de su propio ser, quién insalubre sonreía con los dientes cetrina y la vista pipiritronica. era la mentira en la que se envolvía cada mañana y noche, era el silencio que intentaba sumergirse para no aceptar sus reales intenciones.

Él siempre había disfrutado del roce, sonrisas y los deslices, siempre había sonreído cuando el contrario también lo hacía y constantemente le había estado observándolo con meticulosidad. no era nada enfermizo, ni siquiera de obsesiones y temores, era tan puro su amor hacia el ajeno, tan delicado, insospechado, lento e intenso. a pesar de que sólo disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas en las que su caro confidente se veía involucrado no podía evitar sentir ese espesor ardiente en la sangre de sus mofletes cada vez que las situaciones surgentes lo ameritaban, sentía tantas ganas de ir, arrebatarle las baquetas y decirle que lo quería para siempre y verle feliz sería su motivación de cada día; pero era mentira, si solicitaba aquello, era mentira y burda, el joven no era su costumbre ni por lo que se levantaba en las mañanas, pero a nuestro protagonista le gustaba fantasear con hechos inescrupulosos y cosas que nunca ocurrirían; gustaba de verse de la mano con él y asimismo una tarde entera hablando de música, todo eso pasaba únicamente en su cabeza y mientras estaba frente a él lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y hablar como si nada hubiese pasado la tarde anterior a su encuentro en el estudio o en el bar e incluso en el pub; todas esas caricias, esos besos, esas sonrisas, todo eso estaba en su mente. y realmente, a él no le molestaba fantasear de esa manera, ni siquiera le molestaba tener que recurrir a los ojos blancos, mirando su cerebro, con los colmillos incrustados en la carne de sus labios, la frente sudorosa y la mano derecha cansada. no podía ser así, de esa forma tan violenta, experimentar los sentimientos sin siquiera con la intención de revelarlos. experimentarlos de esa forma tan vorágine con la que se llevaban a cabo en la concupiscencia de su propio ser. estaba inscripto en su propio pecho sus sentimientos y palabras burdas de las que en sus labios muertos a emanaban sin sentido alguno, signos perdidos de apreciación y de amorío.

fuere que su persona era el más evidente, de hecho, no existía esa claridad como la del agua en la que podían verse juntos, ni siquiera la brecha entre la amistad y la amabilidad. aquello, en esas instancias, no existía, ni nunca lo haría porque Roger, nuestro amante oculto e ignorante, no tenía ni la mayor idea sobre los sentimientos que el guitarrista, nuestro protagonista, obtuvo en el paso del tiempo expresado sobre él. lastimosamente, así era; y Brian no hacía nada para cambiarlo.

El otro, el ajeno,no se había percatado de esas sonrisas indebidas, de esas miradas que expresaban más que mil palabras y de esos roces que parecían amistosos pero que, por dentro, consignaban intenciones. Sin embargo, se mantenía taciturno por respeto al silencio y miedo al rechazo. tomando la mano de la vieja señora quién le sonreía con vulgaridad y de la otra mano con el hombre de sombrero de copa y más allá, siendo alejado, su amor infinito inquieto. él no podía sostener, en la mesura, su propia cantidad de relación inquieta en la que se veía envuelto; y a pesar de eso, se quedó en silencio, porque éste le parecía el estado más cómodo de todos los que podía ejecutar. 

Había veces en dónde su propia situación la hacía más cercana a lo que le apasionaba, y así se explicaba cómo él se sentía como la tierra atraída por la fuerza de gravedad hacia la masa más grande, fluorescente, ardiente e inquieta del universo; hacia el sol. la inteligencia de Copérnico le hizo sentido cuando propuso que, por fin, después de una noche inquieta en un bar de mala muerte, sentía cosas por cierta persona que no debía sentir. más allá de que fuera su amigo o su sentir, era un hombre de quién se trataba y él, ante su familia, amigos y cercanos, nunca había sido un "maricón".

Ver a su madre, entusiasmada comprando pasteles y galletas a la hora del té después de que él llevara consigo a casa una mujer le daban en cuenta lo emocionada que se encontraba ella porque su amorcito consiguiera una novia. y a su padre, tras el diario, con las piernas abiertas y en el sillón individual, daba el visto bueno. ellos nunca reaccionarían de esa misma forma si es que de un hombre a casa se tratara. sabía que así nunca reaccionarían de buena forma, si de un hombre rubio, alto, sonriente y hermoso estuviera de la mano con su retoño. sería la vergüenza de la familia, pensaba siempre que terminaba de abrazar a Roger y él le tendía esa misma sonrisa intoxicante, esa sonrisa que le transmitía seguridad y calidez, la vida entera teñida de colores cálidos. pensaba en un montón de cosas más dolorosas y escenarios escabrosos de los que era consciente que no debería pensar.

las leyes de Newton a veces eran malditas, ¿la atracción? una maldición de la que nunca debió verse expuesto y de la que su madre le tildó cuando se los había confesado, con el dedo incrustado en su pecho, con las lágrimas y la grima en su pecho, ese día después de la lista de confesonario que hizo. a pesar de todo, luego de ello, logró sentirse en paz consigo mismo, logró sentirse bien a pesar del dolor que sentía en su pecho. recordó, porque en esa soledad era imposible no recordarlo, como su padre le había golpeado la mesa y su madre se había mantenido sentada sollozando con el pollo frío sobre la mesa y las ensaladas a punto de oxidarse por la reacción del óxido contra sus componentes isométricos. había maldecido a viva voz mientras que Brian miraba sus manos y aceptaba esos insultos; y es porque los sentía así, sentía tan verdadero lo que su padre le decía sobre él, y su madre, cuando la culparon a ella, él se alzó de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y las manos teñidas de blanco ante la fuerza contra la mesa.

—no es culpa de mamá, deja de culparla a ella por los errores tuyos, los errores de otros... y no me refiero a que sea tu maldita culpa que yo sea un maricón —su padre se había mantenido en silencio, jadeando, con el dedo índice aún alzado y la boca abierta. su madre levantaba la cabeza, adolorida. —ella no es la culpable de nada, tú eres el maldito enfermo que no sabe distinguir cosas entre sí —y la bofetada en el rostro fue bien propinada, consideró Brian, mientras agarraba su gabán y corría la silla para irse a casa, a un lugar estable y seguro. —¿para dónde vas? —gritaba y el muchacho se devolvía con seguridad. —a dónde no estés tú —y el portazo en la puerta fue imposible no sentirlo desde la cocina del departamento.

Y ahora que estaba solo en casa, sentía todo ese cúmulo de palabras en su garganta, miles de otros de escenarios donde pudo reaccionar de otra manera y echarse menos la culpa, porque al fin y al cabo culpa suya no era de ser gay, no era culpa, no, no, no, y a pesar de todo; él sentía la maldita culpa entre sus manos y el dolor en la espalda, el pecho desgarrado y el sentimiento extendido sobre su lecho, muerto y frío. no era la frialdad de la vida era, el frío destino y sus propios pensamientos en los que se veía envuelto sin ninguna gracia con la que arremeter y el mismo se reclamaba por verse culpable a pesar de que culpa no tenía de absolutamente de nada, porque así era su vida, siempre culpándose de las desgracias ajenas y tomándolas como suyas. ahora mismo se encontraba en ese letárgio mientras odiaba cada instancia en la que le hizo caer aún más de amor en la persona que no debió.

Se lamentaba así de la existencia suya y de la de toda su vida, se lamentó haber entrado en lugares que no debió y adentrarse a sentimientos que desde un principio el nunca debió sentirlos y ahora; ahora sobre ese asiento, con las manos frías, la garganta seca y la luz cerca de sus ojos le denotaban su propia experiencia cercana a la muerte. Muerte en vida, dolorosa y mugrienta.


	3. peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the weather is so hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy it!

pareja; Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor.

hay veces en las que desearía morir y otras en dónde es mentira; toda esa farsa en la que me vi expuesto y en la que repliqué a viva voz, mientras observaba como mis dedos se contorsionaban y como los sones emanaban solame  
nte vulgaridades y falsa vanagloria, aunque sin fuerza se mantenían despojados sobre la confinación de todos los males. todo aquello me revelaba el tipo de persona que era y como me desenvolvía ante el resto.

me hacía pensar que todos los actores de las películas de su biografía eran igual de falsos como yo, y dispuesto me mantuve ante aquella experiencia con la que deliciosamente la gente solía tildarme y señalarme con el dedo como si de una mancha en algo bonito se tratase (ameno a la realidad pero muy cercano al ideal de toda una población). hice lo que quise porque pude hacerlo y nunca tuve la necesidad de darle explicaciones a nadie más que a Mary (dulce persona que conmovía hasta mi mas inamovible fibra); es por eso que, en mi propio sentir, veía como fumaba con los codos apoyados en el alféizar, con ambas ventanas abiertas y el sol sobre su cabeza; sentí como me convertía en un factor externo ante tal magnánima belleza y como un artista quién contempla su escenario antes de poner las manos a la obra y comenzar a deshilachar todo ese arte rimbombante que solicitaba poder tenerlo a mi merced. 

la galería, más allá, envuelta en luz por las ventanas que la recorrían; la habitación obscura e inquieta, que de forma sublime me incitaba a ir por ella y cumplir todas mis fantasías. 

siempre solía preguntarme, ¿cómo yo, un hombre sin realidad y de carácter imperante, podía llegar a seducir la vida y experimentar las vivencias más exquisitas de ñas que su propio ser podía soportar con la consciencia tranquila y el alma pacifica? y me respondía a mi mismo, debido a mi autosuficiencia, porque me sostenía mi carisma, mi templanza y mis añoranzas, con las que me sostenía como un recién nacido haría con el dedo de su madre, era la verdad de todo encanto que me envolvía y del que no podía pasar desapercibido y del que, claramente, tampoco se me era indiferente. 

es por eso que le contemplaba fumar en el alféizar; con las manos temblorosas, nervioso, suponía, e incluso mezquino, al intentar quitarse el cigarrillo de entre sus labios y botar todo el aire que como locomotora emanaba desde sus pulmones hasta su boca. me observó de reojo, en iteradas ocasiones, y pensé que me estaba estudiando concierta inquietud, así como pensé en los improperios que su mente estaría creando mas su boca no gesticularía ante la burda manera de reaccionar que tenía ante situaciones de presión. yo, no le pediría disculpas, ni me resignaría ni mucho menos imploraría por su perdón ya que él mismo se había sumergido, sin obstáculos, a mis surgentes palabras, a mi voluntad y facultad. sucias palabras con las que se había estremecido y había sonreído, acalorado, con los botones abiertos de su camisa y el pecho alborotado. 

insulso me mantuve en el característico silencio de nuestro encuentro y cuando por fin pudo moverse hasta mi y sus intensiones a titubear, sosteniendo el cigarrillo, aún, entre sus labios, encendido. disfrute de su toque leve y vergonzoso, de sus labios mordisqueados y de mi mano, impúdica, sobre su cuello. mi pulgar se encontraba incrustado en su pulso y el resto de mis dedos por ahí mientras mis labios recorrían su mentón y cuello. 

"sin besos" era la regla que había impuesto y que yo, por él, estaba dispuesto a acatar. mi propia alma, baldragas, estuvo deseosa de arremterlo contra la pared y comerlo vivo, no obstante, me contuve entre sus brazos mientras el cigarro goteaba cenizas en su mano sobre mi hombro. fumó un poco cuando nos separamos y el humo lo botó cerca de mi cara, no tosí porque lo encontré el acto más exquisito y sublime del que podía verme envuelto y en mi noción intrépida besé sus clavículas expuestas por su camisa abierta. pronto ella se iría igual que la vergüenza que sentía en su alma. mis pulgares acariciaron sus hombros y mi boca se contorsionó hasta el pezón izquierdo; yo era un ávido experto en estas situaciones, sobre todo con varones, y no tenía vergüenza en decir que aprovecharía mi experiencia sobre él. 

no nos conocíamos tan bien nuestros cuerpos, solamente nuestra amistad había forjado esa instancia en la que yo podía averiguar lo que le gustaba y no y su carisma y sus mañas, todo eso lo sabía a la suficiencia del tiempo donde habíamos estado juntos como amigos entrañables; así que ahora, con las intenciones doblegadas y la maldad tras la cola, intentaba descubrir las zonas débiles sobre su piel. le había oído hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba los besos furiosos y los chupones en el cuello, así que por ahora me aferraria a aquello antes que el dolor de mi propio ser y ego al saber que él no disfrutaría de la misma forma que yo. el humo cayó sobre mi cabeza, mientras yo aún, entusiasmado, seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando su tetilla como si de un bebé se tratase. las comparaciones que hacía con él eran vulgares y siempre tenían conexión con la maternidad y es que su cuerpo me evocaba miles de sentimientos en mi pecho y del puro placer me derrumbaría ante sus pies. 

me guíe a su cuello y para no ser explícito solo diré que varias marcas rojizas se esparcieron por su tersa piel. él no había musitado ni se le había agitado la voz, solo se había mantenido en un completo silencio, fumando. me pregunté cómo es que ese cigarrillo le duraba tanto entre los dientes y los dedos y medité que quizás había sacado otro y se había puesto a fumar ergo descarté esa idea porque sus brazos no se movieron de sus costados. lo empujé hasta el respaldo del sillón en la furia de su inmovilidad, y por fin sus extremidades se despegaron de sus costados y se afirmó del respaldo de la butaca. le vi abrir la boca con la intención de reclamar o de gemir pero se mantuvo aún en silencio, fumando. 

—quitate eso —le ordené, quitándome mi camisa para que él supiera a lo que me refería. lo hizo, sosteniendo el cigarro entre sus labios, y lanzándola a no sé dónde. tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besé su quijada y su nariz, su frente también fue cómplice mas no sus labios. besé de nuevo sus clavículas y sentí una vibración que emanaba de su pecho parecido a una risotada. —parece que te gustan los juegos previos —era la primera cosa que salía de sus labios desde que había llegado a mi apartamento, me separé de su sistema y lo miré, sonriente. —pensé que te había comido la lengua el ratón —él rió. —estaba consternado —masculló mientras mi mano se posicionaba sobre la tela de los jeans sobre su... pude oír como su voz se debilitaba en la última palabra y mordía sus labios. lo estaba haciendo bien, pensé. —¿consternado de qué? —quería oír su voz agitada, por eso las preguntas inquietas y mi mano rozando con impaciencia sobre aquel lugar. él me regaló una sonrisa a medias que la encontré lo más sensual que pudo haber salido desde sus entrañas. se alzó de brazos porque no se permitía a sí mismo enseñarme lo que disfrutaba. —no lo sé —la última letra había sido mezclada con la suavidad de un gemido oculto y me sentí satisfecho.

satisfacer a un hombre, en situaciones como está, eran fáciles; solo les tocabas un poco y su piel ya estaba acalorada, sus labios rojizos por las mordidas y las mejillas escarlata. la televisión estaba encendida porque la había puesto ahí para disminuir la tensión pero ahora la había olvidado por completo hasta que escuche un leve zumbido desde ella mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba y mis dedos recorrían su espalda. deliné su columna mientras sonreía como un vulgar. —¿quieres que empecemos ya? —alcé una ceja y él estiró su cuello, sonriente de la vergüenza. —seria un placer —resistió. ni siquiera le di el tiempo de respirar antes de voltearlo, con el respaldo de la butaca incrustado en el estómago, un gemido lastimero brotó de sus labios ante el dolor de la carne blanda contra la dureza que de las manos del hombre se construyó. admiré mi obra de arte. si antes pensaba que era perfecta ahora era magnífica, casi a la misma altura de Dios. 

le bajé sus pantalones y él carcajeó, sentí el nerviosismo en cada uno de sus ondas vibratorias que enmancipadas volcaban la habitación. —eres rudo, ¿eh? —cosas como esas no valdría la pena responder si se trataba de un amante impúdico y ordinario, pero siendo Roger Taylor de quién se trataba, me di el tiempo de acariciar sus caderas y sus muslos, el redondel entre mis manos y un suspiro agitado. —únicamente contigo —mascullé mientras mi garganta ardía de placer y mi voz brotaba ronca y grave. el calor se avecinaba en mi rostro con intensidad y desde mis entrañas emanaba una calidez característica que incansables veces sentía y ahora se volvía especial. a la par que mordía mis labios bajaba su ropa interior y recordaba la maldita regla de "sin besos". maldije en voz baja a medida que pude contornear aquella piel blanca y tersa de la que era presente su parte más íntima, más allá los hijos sostenidos, rosa. lamí mis labios. 

—sé cuidadoso, es mi primera vez —susurró y me sentí en las malditas nubes. —descuida —montaba mi peso sobre él, susurrándole en el oído. —descuida, yo cuidaré de ti —bese su oreja y entre medio su pelo. volví hasta mi vista destellante y me sentí casi como si estuviera en otro plano espiritual, viviendo una experiencia ajena y de ensueño. 

mis falanges recorrieron, con delicadeza, la circunscripción, hasta llegar a la hendidura prohibida por dios. acaricie levemente porque sabía lo que a los hombres le gustaba este tipo de juegos y supuse que, cómo Roger, también le gustaría; se avecinó un gemido ahogado y los muslos tensos, la espalda crispada y las venas de sus brazos enmarcadas, porque se sostenía de los miembros del sillón. roces en aquel lugar fueron el motivo desesperado de su trasero contra mis dedos y de los farfulles inquietos y maldiciones claras. 

sexo, la habitación olía a sexo y yo estaba apunto de morder lo que no se debía mientras mi mano hurgeteaba el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones en busca del lubricante, lo traje devuelta conmigo y lo dejé caer sobre su hendidura y parte de sus nalgas. se crispó nuevamente, inquieto, ahogándose en el suspiro y quizás con los labios apretados. —no sé si quieres que te...

—cállate y hazlo —ordenaba al mismo tiempo que el lubricante se esparcía por mis dedos y las yemas de estos. fui generoso con el primer dedo intromisor, sin la intención de querer desquebrajarlo o hacerle el mal. él me detuvo y lo comprendí, era su primera vez. pedía ir despacio, y yo lo veía con los dientes chirriando y la nariz roja. —disculpa —pedí, apresurado, besando sus omóplatos y sentí nuevamente esa risa burlona. la nariz me picaba ante su reacción, el hijo de puta se estaba burlando de mi. 

por eso le cayó otro dedo, el segundo, más profundo que antes y un grito de espanto lo hizo impulsarse hacia adelante. lo volví a reducir, esta vez, con mi mano en su espalda; —quieto —musité, enfadado. tres dedos fueron suficientes para tenerlo sollozando bajo mi y con los dedos teñidos de blanco por la presión que ejercía contra el sillón. por mi parte estaba ardiendo por dentro, candente y turgente, mis labios se saboreaban solos. mi vientre bajo vibraba del dolor y mi pecho estaba hundido y agitado. me acomodé a tenerle paciencia para que se acostumbra a la brevedad.

sexo, la habitación olía a sexo y él y yo olíamos a lo mismos mezclado al sudor y al almizcle. cuando me pidió que se lo metiera no estaba aún listo, pero como yo era obediente le hice caso. error ahí, gritoneó e intentó dejarlo pero yo lo detuve; estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para cruzarme de brazos. —estoy bien, estoy bien —se calmaba a sí mismo. reí estruendosamente a pesar del calor que sentía desde el vientre hasta la frente. cuando dejó de mascullar aquello procedí a moverme dentro suyo, con tranquilidad a pesar de que mis ganas eran más fuertes que mi voluntad, y su gritillo espantado me provocó la involuntaria reacción de lamerme los labios. mis manos aprisionaron su cuerpo sobre su espalda, levemente, solo para sostenerme y no sumergirme en la pasión; me dolía tanto el sentir que me ahogaría de esta misma si no soportaba unos minutos más. Roger se quedó inmóvil, con la espalda recta y afirmándose de los brazos de la butaca de algodón. —siento que voy a... a... explotar —farfulló entre dientes, mientras apretaba sus muslos provocándome un gemido estruendoso. lo cogí de las caderas, para no estrellarme contra él. —no-no... no vuelvas hacer eso —los sones de mi garganta brotaron agrietados e intempestivos. escuché la misma maldita risa. —¿qué cosa?, ¿esto? —lo volvió hacer provocando un cosquilleo en mi vientre y el pecho adolorido de lo fuerte que bombeaba para este entonces, me aferré de sus caderas como si realmente fuera lo único que me mantenía asalvo y suspiré con intensidad; un alivio inquieto brotó desde mi ser cuando mi boca se libró de un gemido estruendoso y sentí vergüenza luego, las mejillas rojizas y la boca entre abierta dando bocanadas al aire. —no lo hagas —pedí una vez me repuse y él lo volvió a hacer. maldición, a este paso terminaría antes de lo esperado. 

lo cogí del cabello y le levanté, en la medida que pude porque el mismo se había impulsado hacia atrás. —te dije —arremetí y el abrió su boca, lo pude ver desde la ventana abierta que daba hasta nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y calientes. —que no lo volvieras —otra vez más, sus labios mordidos. —a hacer —jugueté con su miembro porque se me fue permitido y porque esta vez haría las cosas como yo quería y sin que nadie me detuviese. el gemido fue la respuesta esperada pero los suspiros y sus dedos crispados contra mis muslos fue lo que me inquietó, no obstante, continúe con mi trabajo mientras mordisqueaba su oreja, leve, sin causarle mucho dolor, cosa que provocó en cierta medida, que sus dedos se enterraran aún más en la tierna carne y su pecho subiera y bajara más rápido de lo que se le era permitido. 

tan extraña y amena era esta situación que si me la plantearan hace unas semanas atrás soltaría una risotada burlona y continuaría bebiendo mi Borgoña, ergo ahora lo veía con tanta claridad y era tan deslumbrante lo que sentía, casi cegador, que deseaba volver a intentarlo una vez más. 

sexo, fue por allá, sexo volvió de nuevo y su boca se abrió desesperada. —vengo, me, oh —y mi mano se manchaba, espesa, y se contorcionaba su alma y recogijaba el ser. el ardor en mi pecho, el hormigueo se intensificó y mi pecho, descontrolado, intentaba acaparar todo el aire que le fuese necesario para seguir con vida; estaba apunto de golpearme una ola de calor, lo sentía entre mis dedos y en su cuerpo que agitado comenzaba a desplomarse. le sostuve de las caderas, una vez más, porque su pecho rozaba con el respaldo del sillón y su espalda se adaptaba al calor. 

no lo hice dentro de él, pero si en su espalda y un gemido arrebatado me impasentó. quise buscar sus labios y poseerlos como nunca nadie pudo haberlo hecho, o así esperaba yo, pero solo me tiré a la butaca, exhausto y acalorado. 

—nunca más —mascullaba una vez su respiración se hacía regular, solo pestañee como una respuesta efectiva. —no de esa manera —finalizó, poniéndose los pantalones sin importar lo sucio que aún estuviese.

cerré mis ojos y si un largo suspiro; tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones luego, y los deseos de morirme se habían esfumado en el inmerso recuerdo. por fin podía descansar.


	4. war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the paradise is a close place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy it!

pareja; Brian May & John Deacon.

adormilado en el sillón, con la cabeza reposando en un cojín de vieja tela, sentía como sus pies hormigueaban curiosamente, como si se hallara cómodo en aquella posición, en aquel sillón; y respiró con tranquilidad, con el pecho armónico y el silencio rodeándole. así se pasaban las tardes, soleadas, con refrescos en el suelo, con la mente yuxtaponiéndose, en un aura de ataraxia, la mirada raída y el corazón parsimonioso. 

si pudiese describir el cielo comenzaría con el edredón color crema en el suelo de madera, el cielo blanco, las plantas colgando de los maceteros y el pupitre de centro con el teléfono sin ser llamado. la paz que le transmitía aquel lugar era tal que deseaba que las horas pasaran más lentas de las que él creía que transcurrían, esa paz no se comparaba con ningún otro tipo de placer, de cualquier índole, ni a la meditación, ni al recuerdo de su infancia, en aquellos que los dientes de leche, las golosinas, las rodillas raspadas y las sonrisas caracterizaban. refrescó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, con la vista aún pegada al cielo, con el edredón más allá y las risas contagiosas de los comensales de afuera. el paraíso, sonaba fuerte describirlo de esa forma, pero se dice por ahí que el hombre crea su propio lenguaje; y ahora el definía paraíso como la instancia en la que se encontraba ya que aquel hogar le transmitía esa paz que ningún otro podía hacer, por ahora. 

el cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos fue exquisito de sentir mientras su respiración se desvanecía a un nivel pacifico; levantando la bandera blanca mientras se abrazaba cariñosamente del corazón. había veces en las que no sabía que era lo que le traía más paz; si estar en aquel lugar o sentir la presencia del dueño de ella. ambos factores eran mancomunaciones de si y otroras al mismo tiempo, por una parte tenía el objeto, la casa, describiéndola como una especie de cielo en la tierra, muy religiosamente descrito, y por otro lado tenía al sujeto que moraba en ella; era la única persona cercana a él que le emitía una confianza enorme y una paz inquietantemente abismal, la única persona con quién podía soltar alguna tontería o algo sumamente profundo sin la necesidad de sentirse inhibido y avergonzado luego de eso, hablar de temas de intereses comunes sin que uno de ellos terminara luchando por cuál motivo era mejor que el otro. era ese acuerdo mutuo en el que se desenvolvían y el que les había llevado a ser mejores amigos... pero, siempre hay uno, los sentimientos se salieron de las manos y brotaron palabras que nunca debió haber dicho ante la serenidad que sentía en el momento y a la espontaneidad. 

quebró ese submundo en dos, entre la piel apareciendo del edredón y de los inquietos ojos grises, que curiosos, le observaban con cierta incredulidad de las 4 palabras claves que había soltado sin medir sus sones negligentes y esas palabras fueron el labeo entre la blanqueza y la paz que existía en aquella intimidad. pestañearon aquellos ojos sin procesar bien la información y la sinceridad de aquellas palabras que brotaron como la maleza. a pesar de que se arrepentiría luego de este momento incómodo, que ahora no era nada incómodo; lo miro de reojo por el rabillo de este. 

—¿qué? —pidió con urgencia, pero sin desmesura en sus palabras, con la tranquilidad del ambiente, con las tazas de té vacías y la bandeja de madera bajo ellas que las sostenía, con el tic-tac del reloj y acompañado del movimiento inquieto al despojarse del cobertor. se sentó para verle con claridad y el otro se reincorporó en el sillón blanco, con la intensión de repetir sus palabras, ergo se mantuvo en silencio, con los codos sobre sus muslos, las piernas abiertas y las yemas de ambas manos unidas. tragó saliva, aún se sentía sin culpa alguna pero ya estaba comenzando a pensar en el futuro y en el inevitable rechazo. mojó sus labios con la punta de su lengua y volvió a pensar, hundiéndose en un silencio mortuorio para el añorado corazón latente. el carillón de viento invadió ese silencio que creyeron que nunca iba a desaparecer, con ese dulce sonido tan característico, mientras el viento soplaba y les removía el cabello. 

él quería aún saber si eso había sido verdad, si esas palabras eran justas y gráficas y no la maldición de la curiosidad, no obstante se mantuvo en silencio esperando la respuesta del otro; maldición, sino fuera porque estaba demasiado cómodo ahí en el suelo se hubiese levantado y le encararía como cualquiera haría ante el extenuante taciturno de sus labios. 

las ansias se comenzaron a difamar cuando sus labios se abrieron levemente. —siento que te amo —por fin se dignaba a repetir sus palabras, saliendo de su comodidad, desquebrajando en dos el paraíso que él mismo había descrito antes de su arrebato. sus orbes hicieron contacto indebido y las manos comenzaron a temblarle del nerviosismo. el otro tragó saliva, áspera. —Brian, yo... 

se levantó del asiento como resorte helicoidal o como si un chinche le hubiese mordisqueado sus partes nobles. rió nervioso. —John, no, no diga nada fue un error, no debí haber dicho eso... lo siento... yo soy un imbécil, nada de esto tiene sentido... —en ese transcurso de sus palabras entre cortadas y en los farfulles, el moreno se levantó del edredón en el suelo, más allá de la madera, con las mejillas escarlata y las yemas de los dedos frías de la humedad, le cogió del rostro para que se callara; nunca había sido bueno con el lenguaje corporal ni con el lenguaje en palabras pero sentía la necesidad de callar el arrepentimiento de Brian antes de volverse loco. —calla... —le miró enternecido, a pesar de no saber nada acerca de todos los tipos de lenguajes existentes y la limitación de sus movimientos por su introvertida actitud siempre había podido expresarse bien frente al crespo y agradecía tanto eso ahora que estaban en aquella engorrosa situación. sus pulgares se movieron solos en los mofletes del contrario, intentando calmarlo. la respiración del otro estaba agitada y sentía que se caería de rodillas en cualquier instante. desvío la mirada de la intensa grisácea, como una escapatoria escogió el carillón de viento que le erizaba la piel ahora, más que nada. volvió a mirarle porque sintió como la mirada le quemaba y se desfigurada de aquella raída insensata para convertirse en una disnea paroxística, lamió sus labios mientras miraba los ajenos; se arrepentía tanto de haber sido tan imbécil. —tranquilo —habia musitado para ese entonces y sus manos comenzaron a vibrar. —por favor —pedía, acariciando ahora los huesos de los hombros, acariciando los omóplatos, reposando su frente en su clavícula. aquella cercanía fue demasiado para el matojo de nervios que era Brian y para el corazón saltón que corría a 100 kilómetros por hora. 

esa intimidad tan clara, el abrazo infraganti, cayó en su boca un leve suspiro y corresponderle no fue tan imposible como había creído. el paraíso estaba haciendo su aparición una vez más desde el rabillo de la ventana, en el atardecer anaranjado que difuminaba sus sombras, el vaivén de la cortina flameante como las banderas en el castillo real. se quedaron ahí un momento, disfrutando la cercanía y lo que no volverían a ser capaz de decirse después se expresó en ese intenso y ajustado abrazo. —también te amo —mascullaba y Brian se sintió esperanzado; quizás ese tipo de amor no era solamente como el de amigos y quería pensar así porque estaba tan feliz de que existiese su propio paraíso, su propio ser divino quién le hiciese decir que aquello existía y era real.


	5. white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roger think beyond those casual encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (because it will soon be over)

pareja; Roger Taylor & John Deacon.

la palabra clave era negro. negro cada vez que tocaban la puerta de los camerinos, negro para entrar a su habitación, negro para deslizarse entre sus piernas, negro para los gemidos ahogados entre los besos. no supieron bien porque la palabra "negro" les definía como un código secreto; pero ahí estaban, mascullando negro con vergüenza, los mofletes escarlata y nariz avergonzada. John siempre solía avergonzarse más de lo que Roger podía hacer, John terminaba con los labios temblorosos farfullando negro entre la sucia madera de las puertas. 

la palabra negro se hizo más fácil y persistente de soltar a quema ropa después de salir de la granja una vez finalizaron las grabaciones del álbum night at the opera. la palabra negro volaba por allá y por acá, el negro se manchaba de un acuoso blanco, pegajoso y sucio, la piel aperlada, la frente húmeda, los labios secos e hinchados. 

Roger pensó en el por qué del negro para definirlos. quizás habían elegido negro por la camiseta que John traía consigo y que terminó en el suelo, esparramada con la otra ropa, la primera vez. o tal vez, pensaba, que habían elegido el negro porque era un color sin vida, inexistente, muerto, oculto; como lo que mantenían. mientras que John no podía evitar sentir que la palabra negro no era más que una aberración del real color que sentía en su pecho, a cada galope, implorando ante la mirada deseosa; un destellante rojo, deslumbrante cena en un restaurante de lujo, rojo, rojo, infamia pasión, rojo, rojo. a pesar de que el rojo pudo haber sido la palabra clave, el negro cayó primero que otra cosa. 

habían prometido que el negro no saldría de las cuatro paredes, el negro era complice de ellos, les miraba de brazos cruzados, con la ceja alzada; todas esas inclemencias, las uñas incrustadas como clavos de Jesucristo en las muñecas, los dedos de los pies torcidos, los labios apretados, los ojos empuñados y los ululeos grotescos. el negro cayó primero en el sillón, tomándose el tiempo mientras que las bocas de los protagonistas se encontraban con disnea y viceralidad. 

John era un sujeto más de callar y observar, pero con Roger se sentía con la facultad de hablar, gritar y tocar y así su otrora se sentía con la voluntad de callarse y admirar. ambos eran partes complementarias y lastimosamente no deseaban admitirlo ante las risas agonizantes y el saxofón asfixiante. las miradas cómplices fueron lo único que pudo delatarles ergo nadie se percató de ellas más que los habidos tridentes, quienes de manos alzadas gruñían ante tal desfachatez. 

Roger hacía sentir mal a John cada vez que salía con una chica a pasear por su Chevy Nova del 70 por los parajes de los delirios y los placeres. apretaba su cerristopia de calcedonia entre sus vertiginosos dedos largos y su cabello rebotaba con emoción en los brazos de otra persona. ambos se hacían daño entre sí y ninguno quería admitir lo que realmente sentían; una inquieta cosa llamada...

el sol salía cada día por la parte derecha de sus corazones y descendía con la acalorada izquierda. así mismo sucedía con ellos, en la mañana avecinaba un buen día y por la noche la pasión encontrada en besos hambrientos y manos demandantes. el baño desordenado, la habitación hecha trizas, el garage sucio, el amor diabólico expresado a tropezones mientras las calles se teñían de colores irreales y poco naturales, la oscuridad más allá del infinito cielo y del cíclope parcero. imperecedero era el movimiento de sus dedos al relatar las habilidades necesarias para asegurar la satisfacción, raídos eran sus labios al intentar dar explicaciones; al complicarse en decir cosas lindas, al practicar en decir algo que no fuese vulgaridades ni expresiones de placer. 

ese era su problema; solo se habían conocido en esa faceta y no estaban seguros que no caer en las redes de lo imposible. pero lo imposible se hizo lo que no debía y ahí estaban ellos, con la copa media bebida encima de la mesa de vieja madera, la música en sus cabezas, los ojos apretados y el pecho contraído. 

John pensó que podía aclararse, quizás por fin decir lo que sentía y pensaba, sin la vergüenza y timidez que traía consigo cada vez que llegaba la hora, incluso verse forzado a apartar la rubia cabellera de su mentón y de esos labios en su yugular. por otra parte; Roger pensaba únicamente que la forma que podía darse a entender, naturalmente, era mostrando lo apasionado que le ponía la vista sobre sus irises. 

—por favor, escúchame —la gotera caía por el lavabo. John prometió arreglarlo, recordaba, pero él no era gasfiter. Roger levantaba la cabeza, los labios hinchados. los orbes se encontraron con impaciencia. —me-me gustaría que aclararamos lo que está pasando aquí —su voz descendía a medida que terminaba la oración y el rubio no pudo sentir el pecho más desesperadamente ante el palpitar. el tórax lleno de algo que no pudo saber ni explicar, el esternón expuesto. —¿dos adultos que quieren sexo? —pudo resumir vagamente, besando las clavículas del otro. la boca abierta, la desgracia en la frente. —no, quiero decir... ¿qué sientes por mí? —los ojos calcedonia le miraban fijamente, como queriendo averiguar más allá de las palabras. —realmente —los hombros tensos, la garganta seca, la gotera, la música, las risas amortiguadas por la pared de concreto. —yo... no lo sé —intentaba explicar y no era suficiente, maldita sea no era suficiente. —¿no lo sabes? —repetía con incredulidad. obviamente esa respuesta no era la esperada, su corazón caía a pedazos entre sus dedos, como si de agua se tratara, cayendo al abismo mientras el otro negaba. —me da miedo definirlo —se sinceraba, acariciando los hombros, los dedos húmedos. 

un beso fue suficiente para bajar los hombros y la guardia. —¿puedo decirte lo que siento por ti? —interrogaba tímidamente Deacon, con ese aire de tranquilidad del que Roger había querido pertenecer y ver el resto de su vida. asintió, asintió porque estaba ansioso de que las palabras que no pudo proliferar él salieran de los sones del otro. —me gustas —acariciaba su cabello, pasirmonico. —me gusta la forma que eres, lo que haces, como te desenvuelves... me gusta como me miras y como miras al resto, como tu pelo rebota al intentar mirar más allá de tus hombros—acariciaba sus párpados y las raíces. —me gustas de verdad, Roger Taylor.  —y el aludido callaba, porque sabía que si abría la boca terminaría llorando como un infante que clama por su madre pérdida. era difícil recordar si alguna vez se sintió tan aprisionado y con eufemismo acarició las mejillas del castaño, como bajándole la revoluciones, intentando aplacar sus propios sentimientos que proyectaba sobre el otro. se sentía mal de que su boca no quisiese moverse, decirle que también estaba en la misma situación, que ya no era lo mismo cuando invitaba a señoritas a quedarse con el la noche, que solo admiraba el cielo y les pedía disculpas antes de dejarlas en el lugar que ellas pidiesen. no podía, negaba, no podía hacerle eso a John, a la persona que le hizo sentir después de tanto tiempo, quién le ponía nervioso cuando revoloteaba a su alrededor, quién le enseñaba el mundo de otra forma, quién no juzgaba sus palabras y las escuchaba con tranquilidad. no podía, realmente no podía decir que no estaba enamorado de John Deacon, ni tampoco negarle lo que sentía, no podía; pero su boca no cedía. 

sonrió nervioso. —sabes que soy un asco con los sentimientos —explicaba, acariciando el cabello con la punta de sus falanges, con el sumo cuidado en sus tiernos movimientos. —que no se como explicarlos —le peinaba con los dedos entre sus dedos, con el pecho inundado de calor y vigor, con las ansias y las mejillas ruborizadas. —pero créeme que siento tanto dentro de mi, más de lo que yo pueda explicar... —depositó un suave beso en la frente acalorada, con las manos sosteniendo sus mejillas, acunandolo. John abrió sus brazos y estrechó su cuerpo contra el de Roger, nunca recordó haberle abrazado tan fuerte antes, cruzando sus manos en la espalda baja. de hecho, pensaba, no recordaba haber abrazado a alguien tan fuerte como esta vez y Roger sintió como su pecho se removía e inquietantemente sentía la necesidad de mantenerse así el resto de su vida. le correspondió al abrazo fortuito, con la misma serenidad de antes, cruzando sus brazos fuera de sus hombros, con el mentón sobre la cabeza gacha de los ojos grises. cerró los ojos, depositando todo el calor y el sentimiento que confabulaban, con la respiración lenta y alargada. sus cuerpos se unían demasiado bien para ser real y aquel fue un momento íntimo hasta que golpearon la puerta con fuerza pidiendo que saliera quién estuviera ahí adentro. John dio un salto, juro haberse dormido entre los brazos de Roger y ambos se miraron cuando tuvieron que, lastimosamente, separarse. —te amo —decía con una sonrisa juguetona y el otro le seguía el sueño besándole la coronilla y los nudillos.

porque John era de palabras y Roger de sentimientos, a pesar de que cuando salieran de esa puerta los otros pensaran lo contrario.


End file.
